


Thank You

by pelkshau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelkshau/pseuds/pelkshau
Summary: Molly Weasley has lived a long and interesting life. She is loved by all who meet her. After she dies, she is reunited with an old friend who had one thing to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift I wrote for a friend. She always wanted to read a story like this. Happy Birthday Rory.

Molly’s POV

It’s been more than thirty years since the second wizarding war, and the downfall of Lord Voldemort. They say that time flies, but who knew how fast thirty years would feel. I never understood why me mum complained so much in her last days; now I completely understood what she meant, as I felt it too. The physical pain of your body “betraying” you, and the feeling of being “useless” while everyone does everything for you. I remembered when I strong and ran The Burrow. I made sure the place was clean, I made sure dinner was ready, and I made sure everyone was alright. It’s not so much that way anymore. Now that all my children are all grown, they don’t need their mother anymore even my Harry.  
I have always felt as if I was his mother. I know Lilly was his mother, but without her, I took him in as my own. I had to do that; he had no one else to be that motherly figure in his life. Over the years the amount of love between us is mutual. There have been times that I have to remind myself that I’m not his mother but, Harry truly has become my son. It pains me to see him and my other children sitting at my bedside. I know the end is near, but I can’t let them know that…no, I can’t. I don’t want to cause my children any more pain in their lives. I just need to close my eyes; close my eyes and let the world fade.  
I can’t believe it’s true; your whole life does flash before your eyes as you die. I have truly seen my entire life in retrospective, all the good and the bad. I am going to miss everyone, but at least I am at peace and not in pain anymore. I open my eyes and see this hallway; it almost looks like one of the main hallways at Hogwarts. Did I come back as a ghost? I thought you were given a choice, or at least that is what I was told. “No Molly, you didn’t come back as a ghost, but I am here to lead you to the next life.” That voice, it’s familiar, but I can’t place it. I turn around and in the distance I see this red headed girl, Ginny? No, my baby girl can’t have died as well; she was just at my bedside. “I’m not Ginny Molly,” that voice again I know it! As the red-headed girl walked closer to me, I realized it was Lily Potter. “It’s nice to see you again Molly. After all this time, I knew I had to be the one to help you transition.” “There’s also something I have to say, thank you. “You took my son in as your own and helped raise him into the amazing man he is today.” “I always knew under your care he would be safe and loved” To be quite honest I had no words, all I could do is smile and hug my friend. As we both walked towards the other side I stopped and said the only words I could think to say “you’re welcome Lily” Lily turned and gave me that bright smile she was known for and continued to walk with me. At the moment I knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
